With the advent of the circular bale and the compressed right angular bale or stack of a size some 6 .times. 6 feet or greater, the transporting and stacking of these forms of hay require the development of farm machinery not known today.
The utilization of some conventional fork lift type movers has been attempted, these mounted on the standard threepoint hitch structure of certain tractors. Flexibility of the arrangement has been found wanting, however. Furthermore, counterweights must be added to the front of the tractor to compensate for the added rear weight.
Another system contemporary with the present invention comprises a wheeled cradling arrangement for picking up and moving a bale or stack, but without overhead hold-down or clamping provisions, and without proper under-support for the hay.
To the elimination of problems and objections of the aforementioned rather makeshift systems is the goal of the present invention.